A microdosing device of this kind is known from DE 10 2004 006 452 A1. In the known microdosing device, the medium volume to be delivered is drawn from a reservoir chamber formed as a capillary and into the dosing compartment by means of corresponding differences in pressure and through capillary action. There is also a filling device which conveys liquid into the reservoir chamber and into the dosing compartment to fill the reservoir chamber and the dosing compartment.
The object of the invention is to create a microdosing device of the type mentioned at the start which is easy to operate and meters out the dose reliably.